No Te Quiero Olvidar
by Serena Sailor Moon
Summary: No Todos Los Año Nuevos Suelen ser Lo Mismo aveces te Sientes Solo o te Hace Falta un Ser Querido, Lucy Sentirá en Parte esa Soledad no Todo Puede Ser Perfecto y Cuando Menos lo Esperas Puede Perder ese Ser Querido y Te Ara Falta en Cualquier Momento de Tu Vida Lucy Pasa por ese Momento Tan Doloroso.


***Pov Lucy***

Un Día Como Siempre Bueno en mi Forma de Vista,Para Mi Cada Día de Mi Vida es Pésima,Natsu,Mi Natsu,Te Extraño.

Lucy.-Me Llamo Mi Amiga Erza.-Porque Siempre Andas Deprimida Mirando la Ventana?.-Pregunto Mirándome Preocupada.

Erza,Porque Siempre Te Quitan los que mas Quieres?.-Pregunte con Lágrimas en los Ojos.

Lucy,A veces Dios Necesita a Aquella Persona al Lado Suyo.-Dijo Erza Tratando de Subirme el Animo.

A veces Solo Piensa Solo en el,No Sabe lo que Sufrimos?.-Grite Con Dolor. Lo que Causo una Gran Impresión en Erza.

Lo Siento.-Me Disculpe por Haberla Gritado.

Tranquila Lucy Todos Sentimos Los Mismo.-Dijo Erza Abrazando como Una Hermana Protectora provocando un Gran Sollozo de Mi Parte.

Natsu,Natsu,PORQUE?!.-Era lo Único que Salia de Mi Boca Aparte de los Sollozos.

Ya Lucy,Tranquila Lucy,Hay que Seguir Adelante.-Me Dijo Acariciando Mis Cabellos Tratando de Tranquilizarme.

Pero Como Erza?.-Pregunte.

Te Digo Algo?.-Me Pregunto Erza lo cual yo Solo Asentí.-Estoy Segura que Natsu en el Cielo querrá que Seas Feliz y Sigas Adelante.-Me Dijo con Una Sonrisa Cálida. Me Aleje un Poco y me Di Cuenta de que También estaba Llorando.

Erza..-Me Quede Sin Palabras.

Lucy,No Eres la Única que le Dolió la Perdida de Natsu el se Sacrifico Por ti,Así que Vive por los Dos.-Me Dijo Erza con Lágrimas en los Ojos.

Si.-Asentí Llorando.

Llegamos al Cementerio y me acerque a la Lapida que Decía.

_**Natsu Dragneel**_

_**X766-2014**_

_**Fue un Gran Amigo,UN Gran Compañero,**_

_**Un Gran Hermano,Un Gran Hermano,**_

_**Un Gran Esposo.**_

Solté Algunas Lágrimas.

Natsu,Porque?Porque te Sacrificaste Por Mi en Esa Misión?.-Llore Sin Control.

***Flashbak***

Lucy Vamos a Una Misión!.-Me Dijo Natsu Emocionado.

Claro Natsu.-Dije Contenta. Ya no Me tengo que Preocupar por la Renta Nunca mas.

Natsu y Yo Tomamos el Tren Hacia el Pueblo en donde esta el Cliente.

Pasamos Casas hasta encontrar la del Cliente. Toque la Puerta y Nos Atendió un Señor de la Tercera Edad.

Señor y Señora Dragneel,Pasen por Favor.-Dijo El Señor de Tercera Edad.

Hola Viejo.-Dijo Natsu Tocando su Cabeza Calva.

Natsu!.-Lo Reprendí.-No Seas Grosero!.-Le Dije Jalando le la Oreja.

Bueno.-Dijo El Señor con una Gotita.-Pasen a la Sala hay los Espera el Señorito.-Nos Dijo Señalan dome el Lugar en donde queda la Sala y Asentí.

Hay,Hay Luce Duele.-Dijo Quejándose Natsu.

Eso te Pasa Por Mal Educado.-Dije Soltándolo y Entrando a la Sala.

Buenos Días.-Salude Educadamente.

Buenos Días Señores Dragneel,El Trabajo Consiste en Buscar la Flor de la Vida.-Dijo con una Sonrisa.

La Flor de la Vida?.-Pregunte Curiosa.

Si es una Rara Flor que es Capaz de volver a la Vida a una Persona Querida pero Solo si la Intención es Pura.-Dijo El Cliente con una Sonrisa.

Y en donde hay que Buscarla?.-Pregunto Natsu.

En Las Montañas pero la Flor es Protegida por Demonios.-Dijo el Cliente Serio.

Estoy Encendido!,Vamos Lucy.-Me Dijo Jalándome el Brazo.

Si.-Dije Corriendo tras de el.

Luego de ir Montañas,Montañas y Mas Montañas encontramos algo raro en la Ultima Montaña.

Natsu que es eso?.-Pregunte Preocupada.

Demonios Lucy,Tranquila Yo te Protegeré.-Dijo Natsu en Posición de Batalla.

No lo Dudo Natsu.-Dije Causando su Risa.

Natsu empezó a Pelear pero lo que no Sabíamos era que un Demonio estaba detrás Mio y Cuando Iba a Atacar Natsu me protegió de una Muerte Segura.

Natsu No te Mueras.-Dije Llorando y Tomando su Mano.

Luce Te Amo Nunca lo Olvides.-Dijo Cerrando poco a poco sus Ojos Jades.

No Natsu Yo También TE AMO no Te Muerass!.-Grite con Dolor.

***Fin del Flashbak***

Natsu ya solo Falta Horas para Año Nuevo y no te Quiero Olvidar como un Suceso de hace un Año.-Dije Sinceramente Tocando la Lapida.

Me Pare y Puse las Flores que le Traje a Natsu.

Nos Vemos Pronto Natsu.-Le Dije para Luego sentir la Brisa que Movía Mis Cabellos y Poco a Poco me Fui.

Llegue a la Casa que Comparto con Happy y me Vestí para Ir a Fairy Tail.

Brindaron,Sonrieron o eso Trataron para Luego la Cena.

Lucy-San Solo Falta un Minuto.-Me Dijo Wendy Tratando me Subirme un Poco el Animo.

Si Wendy.-Le Dije Cariñosamente.

10

.

.

.

9

.

.

.

8

.

.

.

Vi Una Luz que Salia hacia el Patio del Gremio y Salí.

.

.

.

7

.

.

.

Al Salir Vi a ...Natsu parado en frente de la Piscina Mirando el Cielo.

.

.

.

6

.

.

.

Vi a Natsu Voltear se Hacia Mi y Me Dijo

Hey Luce.-Su Voz Cuanto Extrañe su Voz,Mis Lágrimas Caían sin Control.

.

.

.

5

.

.

.

4

.

.

.

"No Lucy debe de ser una Ilusión".-Me Dije en Mi Mente.

.

.

.

3

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

Lucy ven Falta Poco.-Me Dijo Natsu estirándome la Mano sin dudarlo la Tome y pude Sentirlo no es mi Imaginación.

.

.

.

1

.

.

.

¡Feliz Año!.-Se Escucho en Todo el Gremio.

Natsu...-No Sabia si en verdad era el o Estoy Muerta.

Lucy ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!.-Me Dijo con su Típica Sonrisa.

Natsu!.-Lo Abrace y pude Sentir su Calor en su Pecho.

Lucy,Serias Capaz de Esperarme?.-Me Pregunto y me Separe de el.

***Pov Normal***

Como Así Natsu?.-Dijo Lucy Confundida.

Luce,Yo Estoy Muero,Serias Capaz de Esperarme hasta que Vuelva al Mundo?.-pregunto Natsu Mirándola Cálidamente.

Natsu,Yo Soy Capaz de Esperarte Hasta la Muerte.-Le Dijo Lucy Llorando.

¡Feliz Año Lucy!.-Dijo Natsu Antes de Besarla.

!Feliz Año Natsu!.-Dijo Lucy Después de que Se Separaron para Volverlo a Besar.

Natsu Nunca te Olvidare y No Te Quiero Olvidar.-Dijo Lucy Mirando el Cielo con Lágrimas en Los Ojos ya que Natsu se Había Ido.

_**Hola**__ si Se que es Un Poco Triste pero esto expresa en Parte mis Sentimientos,Perdonen me y si quieren una Continuación de esto Avisen me que con Gusto se los Hago no las quiero dejar Así._

_Este One-Shot se lo Dedico a: _

_***Mori Summer.**_

_***Melidragneel.**_

_Y También a Ustedes y Aquella Persona que se Fue Muy Pronto y no la Estará Pasando Con Ustedes,También se lo Dedico a Aquella Persona que me Cuida desde el Cielo Mi Única Tía Querida que Fue Mas que Una Madre._

_¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Les Deseo y que Todos sus Sueños y Éxitos Se Cumplan!_


End file.
